


Saved

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Spoilers for Episode: s07e14 The Name of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation after Clara is rescued from the Doctor's Time Stream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Pack of Sweets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146139) by [GrumpyJenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn). 



> It occurred to me while writing Just a Pack of Sweets (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1146139), especially chapter 3, how much characters in the Whoniverse hurt those they're trying to save. This is a little drabble exploring that.

“D’you remember it, Clara? _Them_ , I mean, the times you saved me?”

Clara shivered.  “Not all the time,” she said, wondering why the Doctor closed his eyes in pain; why would _that_ phrase would set him off? Perhaps she hadn’t been there for that one. She tried to lighten the mood. “It’d do a girl’s head in, rememberin’ all that all the time.”

 _Like Rory_ , the Doctor thought, _when he was a Roman._

“Like Rory,” Clara said helpfully, and then, “Oh, I’m sorry!”

“You needn’t be.”

“But I’m meant to save you. Not to hurt you.”

“Sometimes being saved hurts.”


End file.
